Gaining a Family of Fruits
by The-Blue-Tailed-Alchemist11052
Summary: Suzuki, Shishi, Touya, Jin, and poor Chu & Rinku who are stuck living under one roof with four fruits, are like a dysfunctional family . But what will come along that will bring this family of fruits together? This story was originally published on a broken computer (which included a broken keyboard) so I just went back and fixed a bunch of spelling errors now that I have a new one
1. Chapter 1

Since the barrier was removed and the Swords of Honor agreement established, demons were now allowed passage into the Human World. Among these demons were our favorite team of Jin, Touya, Shishiwakamaru The Beautiful Suzuki, and poor Chu & Rinku who were stuck with four fruits. They all shared a home on master Genkai's massive compound. The compound, as Genkai intended it, was a first stop for demons seeking life in the Living World.

Their abode was located about half a mile from the wall that marked the edge of the compound so they had a decent amount of privacy. Being hero's and personal friends of the former spirit detective had its perks. Usually, after a demon was cleared to enter the Human Realm, they were appointed one of the small dwellings, which had been built in clusters around the vast property, with just as much space as they needed. But the six man team had a two story house with some modern luxuries.

It had six bedrooms and four and a half baths. The bedrooms were all upstairs, as well as four of the bathrooms, three of which, were connected to bedrooms. Also upstairs was hall closet. Downstairs, there was a living room with a couch, chair, television and the like. There was a full kitchen with a connecting dining room a closet and a half bath.

* * *

It was a normal spring afternoon for the six demons. In the living room were Touya, Rinku, and Chu. The T.V. was turned to some obnoxiously loud cartoon. Only Rinku was paying attention, Chu was half asleep Touya was curled up in the chair reading a book. Shishiwakamaru was outside training, Suzuki was in the basement which the other occupants insist he use as a lab so they didn't hurt themselves on one of his projects. And Jin was off doing Jin things.

While Touya found his book very interesting, he couldn't read with Rinkus' blaring cartoons. He set his book down and headed to the kitchen. He had a glass of iced tea and a cucumber & marshmallow fluff sandwich. Then, he was bored. He certainly wasn't going back into the living room, especially since Chus' monstrous snoring was added soundtrack, the considered going out to train with Shishiwakamaru, but he was still sore from training every other day this week. He wasn't in the mood to go Jin hunting. It seemed Suzuki was his only option if he wanted the company of anyone intellectually capable of carrying on a decent conversation, so, he headed down to the basement.

It was dimly lit. The shelves that lined the walls were covered in vials, bottles, jars, inventions, and other projects. Suzuki was at a desk in the corner tinkering with something or other.

"Care for some company?" Touya asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Sure, have a seat." Suzuki replied distantly. He was happy for another presence. Touya plopped down in the wooden chair beside the desk. They discussed literature for a good while. Until Suzuki asked Touya to retrieve something from his room. Touya made his way up the stairs past the living room where the cartoon addict and the sleeping wonder resided, stopping first in the kitchen for a quick glass of water. He headed up the stairs and reached the second door on the left. Suzuki and Shishis' room.

Their queen bed was in the corner by the window covered with a burgundy duvet. At the foot of the bed also facing the window wall was a small desk. On the other side of the bed was a night table and beside that was a floor-to-ceiling bookshelf filled with books, save for the top shelf which held scrolls. It covered the rest of that wall. Across from that wall, there were doors to the closet and the bathroom. Between them, there was a large vanity below a shelf that almost covered the rest of the wall. It was filled with photos, not surprising for the two narcissists. Each of the pictures had one of them in it, by themselves or with others. Touya didn't pay particular attention to them as he passed. One did strike his curiosity.

It was a picture of Suzuki. But there was someone else there, a girl. They were in winter clothes. Suzuki was wearing a white coat over a black shirt, black mittens too. The girl looked like a 13-14 year old human in age, but she couldn't have been human. She had blonde hair as well. He couldn't tell how long it was, it was tied with a ribbon at the base of her neck and then was lost behind her shoulders. She had a hat on, yellow, with orange stripes. It was one of those hats with the puff balls hanging off the side with another orange puff ball on the top. She wore a zipped up black coat, and maroon mittens. Suzuki was standing behind her, much taller than she. He was bent down so his face was by hers, his chin hovering just above his shoulder. He had his arm over her other shoulder. His other hand was resting atop her head. He looked just a bit younger, but only if you were really looking. She had both hands holding the arm that was lovingly draped over her shoulder. They were smiling at the camera madly. Behind them was the landscape of a Makai winter. The off white/grayish snow falling against the red and black sky.

He wondered, for a minute, who this girl was. An ex-girlfriend, almost certainly not. A long forgotten fond relative perhaps? They all had them, but still not very likely. Most likely, it was a fan girl who asked for a picture, he thought he looked good in it so he kept it and framed it. Touya continued across the room and got what he came for. He walked out into the hall where he passed Shishi, who gave him a look that asked 'Why are you in my room?' Touya held the jar, that was half full of some green powder , in response. Shishis' look of curiosity turned to understanding and he continued into his room.

Touya grabbed his book on the way back to the basement. Suzuki took the jar thankfully and mixed it into the concoction he was whipping up. "What is that?" asked Touya pointing to the brew after waving away the smoke that had just poofed out of it.

"Something that's bound to bring in quite a pretty penny." He replied cryptically, happily capping the bottle he just poured the liquid into triumphantly. And when he sent it off to his client in Demon World, it certainly did.

* * *

And so things went for the next few weeks. Save for Rinku and Jins' mischief and Shishis' resulting death threats. Touya was sitting on the couch with Jins' arm around him reading a book. Chu and Rinku had been shoo'd to the kitchen where they were now playing checkers. Shishi padded down the stairs to deposit the glass in his hand to the sink just as Suzuki was coming up from the basement wiping the remnants of something black off his hands with a cloth. They paused as they crossed paths and Suzuki gave Shishi a passing kiss on the cheek. They froze when a knock on the door was heard. Touya, who was about to get up anyway, opened it.

What they saw on the other side of the door was unexpected. It was a girl. She looked to be no more than 14 or 15 years old if she was a human, which, they sensed, she was not. Her blonde hair didn't quite go past her ears. She wore clothes that resembled their training garb. Her long sleeved baggy shirt was white, as was the sash that held up her large lavender trousers, that were tighter at the ankles. Her flat shoes were black. She was taller than Touya but shorter than Jin, who was now standing with Touya at the door one arm around his waist. The group didn't have much time to take in her appearance before she charged. Shishi scarcely got out of the way as the girl lunged at Suzuki.

* * *

That's the first chapter. Who's the mystery girl? How will Suzuki and the others fare against her? Find out in the next exiting episode of this lame fanfic!


	2. Chapter 2

The others in the room were poised and ready to aid their friend from the attacker. That is, until they realized that he wasn't being attacked. But rather, he was being embraced. What's more, he was returning the hug.

"Tanaka!" she cried as he lifted her off the ground and spun he around in the air. At this point, Suzuki began to laugh. Not his usual boisterous boastful laugh, but a genuine expression of happiness and joy. The girl was laughing too. The room was filled with it. By this time, Chu and Rinku had been summoned into the room by all the ruckus, and everyone was thoroughly confused. Except Shishi, who was thoroughly _annoyed. _He approached Suzuki as the blonde set the girl down and put a possessive hand protectively on Suzuki's upper arm. Suzuki then snapped out of his little moment as he looked over at Shishi and placed his hand over the one on his arm.

"Care to introduce us to your, _friend_?" Shishi asked with an edge to this voice. The girl looked up at him as she was shorter than most of them save for Rinku and Touya. As if she'd just realized that there were others there, she bowed deeply to the rest of the room.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. I am The Beautiful Suzuki's younger sister. I must apologize for coming into your home like this." Suzuki put an arm around her shoulder.

"Gentlemen, this is my beloved little sister, The Lovely Sizaki." he informed his comrades. "As for apologies dear sister," he looked down at the girl "none are necessary." he told her pulling her into another hug. Shishi broke the silence that followed.

"I am Shishiwakamaru. Please to meet you, welcome to our home." He said extending a hand. She took it and bowed.

"Hello." And so began the introductions. Chu strode over and clapped a hand on her back, nearly knocking the air out of her.

"Well hey there little sheila! Didn't know blondie had a pretty little thing like you i the family." To which Suzuki shot him a look. "I'm Chu." She bowed and offered a smile as the next one approached.

"I'm Rinku." Said the small brunette bot walking over, hands behind head.

"Hello" She gave a small bow to him as well.

"Touya" said the petite ice master aloofly, offering his hand. She took it and they both bowed. "Not to seem rude, but may I ask what's brought you here?"

"Oh," Her eyes suddenly downcast. "right. I've been looking for you for quite some time, actually." She looked up at her brother. "I've come to inform you of our mothers passing, Brother." Suzuki seemed to loose the joy that came from his sisters visit.

"I see. How?" he asked.

"Well, the healers said it was her heart. But I think she died of spite. She never stopped being angry at you when you never came back. She never forgave you, Brother. Even on her death bed she never said she forgave you." The girl looked to be on the verge of tears. Suzuki embraced her again. The others had long since moved to the kitchen to give the siblings some room. "She said awful things about you Brother," The poor girls words were muffled, as she had her face buried in his shirt. "She said you were selfish, and dishonest, and deceitful! But I never believed her."

"I'm sorry dear sister, her death cannot be easy on you." He spoke soothingly, as he stroked her short hair.

"No. No, it's okay." She pulled away and wiped her tears with her sleeve. "I've had time to get over it."

"Oh yes, you said you'd been looking for me or quite some time. How long ago was this?"

"Two and a half years ago." His eyes widened in surprise.

"You've been on your own for two and a half years?! How have you been supporting yourself?"

"I used the sewing skills you taught me and became a seamstress. I also made dresses, just simple ones, but it made money. Enough for my passage into human world."

Where have you been living? Surely you haven't been all by yourself all that time."

"Yes, I have. And as for where I've been living, nowhere. I've been traveling the Makai looking for you. I eventually found a merchant in Gandera who said he ordered potions and such from you. I asked if he knew where you were living, and, here I am."

"I'm so sorry, without me there was no one left to take you in. I should have thought about you before I ran off like that. After the tournament, I didn't win and I knew-"

"I know. You didn't win. I watched the tournament on a television at the market. I thought you did very well." She smiled."As for not coming back, it's okay. I can't blame you for taking the opportunity to leave. I know how much you hated that village."She reassured him.

"Well, now that we're together again I shan't let us part!" He was starting to turn back to himself. "You, dear sister, will be staying here with my comrades and I!"

"Will your friends be okay with that?" She looked up at him. Admittedly, she was a little exited to once again be near her brother.

"We don't mind a bit lass!" Cried a muscular redhead crashing through the kitchen door. "We got more room then we know what to with anyway!" Sizaki was surprised. He took one off her hands in both of his and shook it with such mirth that it shook her whole body. All this without his feet touching the ground. "I be Jin lass."

"Um, Sizaki." She said, a bit, dazed. He then touched down on the floor, grabbed her wrist and pulled her up the stairs and down the hall.

"I'll be showing you to your room lass." He pulled her along before she or her brother could react.

Suzuki fell back onto the couch, head in his hands. Shishi came in and placed a hand on his back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry about your mother." He spoke gently.

"Hm?" He lifted his head and turned to Shishi. "Oh. It's fine, I never liked that hag anyway. But Sizaki did." Shishi was now moving his hand in soothing circles on his loves back."She never much trusted her and of course took whatever she said with a grain of salt, but even though she was a crazy old bat, Sizaki loved her because she was her mother."

"She was your mother too." Shishi offered.

"I don't care about that. Sizaki only loved her because she couldn't see that the woman was a rotten witch, or maybe she did. I fell awful about leaving her alone with that wicked woman. I should have considered her before I ran off after the tournament." Suzuki leaned his head on Shishis' shoulder and Shishi put his head against Suzuki's.

"Well,"he sighed "She doesn't seem bitter about it."

"I suppose, but she has this way of always putting other before herself. She never shows how she's feeling, she always seems happy so as not to inconvenience anyone by making them worry. She always told me how she really felt because she knew that it was more of a problem for me knowing that she was unhappy but not why because I could tell when she wasn't happy. But I've never been the one that she was trying to hide something from." He gave a frustrated sigh. "I don't do well with guilt."

"You think she's trying to hide something from you?"

"I can tell. She's left out important parts of her story. It's not that simple. But if it's something that she's not telling me, then that means she must think it would upset me if I knew."

"Hm, well," Shishi proposed "I suppose we should go check on them and make sure Jin hasn't given her a heart attack by taking her on one of his 'surprise flys'. "

"Yes, I suppose."

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter, I was going to put more, but, I'm saving it for the next one. See youuuu! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Mehhhh- Curses! I don't have regular computer access to update! So sorry! I a couple of months I'll update more often, I've got this thing written to about chapter six now I swear!

* * *

Upstairs, Jin was dragging Sizaki to the room at the very end of the hall. Inside, there was a twin bed with a plain pastel quilt covering it. Beside it was a small night table. Across the room, there was a small dresser, closet, and a desk. There was a medium sized pastel rug on the floor in the middle of the room. Sharing a wall with the bed was a small window. Overall, it looked pretty empty, but cozy.

"Here's where you'll be staying from here on in lass, so says Jin!" he declared with a laugh. "So, how do you like your new housemates so far?" She smiled a huge smile before speaking,

*"Na fir haired mór corcra, Chu, smells cosúil , an fear níos giorra, Touya, agus bhain sé dea-bhéasach, ach," she searched for the word "fuar. Is cosúil go siad cosúil le grúpa an-uamhnach. Tá mé ag dul go maith liom é anseo."

" Jin was surprised. She was speaking his language! He hadn't heard that in so long.

"Tá tú ag labhairt mo theanga eirigh beag!" He gave another laugh "Bhuel, tá ceart faoi Chu smelling cosúil le ól tú. Riamh mé teacht ar fud fear ná beithíoch a d'fhéadfadh a ól as, ní i ngach mo bliana. Chomh fada mo Touya, go maith, tá tú díreach a fháil a úsáidtear chun é, beidh sé a úsáidtear chun tú."

"Sin deas go mbeadh a fhios. Maidir leis an teanga, tá mo dheartháir agus mé líofa i go leor. Nach bhfuil mé bhuail duine ar bith a labhair an teanga seo in am an-fhada, is cosúil leo i gcónaí a bheith ar an chuid is mó spraoi. Ach raibh aon gruaige go leor mar mise, Alroy." They both laughed at this.

Shishi and Suzuki walked into the room at the end of the hall to see Jin and Sizaki laughing their heads off. Between giggles they heard Sizaki, "An bhfuil tú, de sheans, imirt ar an píobaireachta?"

"Is féidir liom i ndáiríre. Ach ní dóigh liom go bhfuil aon le liom anseo. Ar ais sa lá d'aois, a úsáidtear mé a dhéanamh ceol breá ar an píopa. Tá mé ag imirt ó bhí mé beagnach a babe."

"Wow! Sin mar sin cool. Sílim go bhfuil nuair a bhí i gceart a dhéanann siad ar an ceol álainn."

"An chuid is mó daoine a fheiceáil ag imirt orm thabhairt dom le haghaidh Scot. Níl siad realize gur féidir leis an nGaeilge tá dul fíneáil damned ar na málaí chomh maith." He said crossig his arms. It was then that Suzuki spoke up.

"I'd appreciate it i you didn't curse in front of my sister. Her lovely ears are above such foul words." The two hadn't noticed he and Shishi until then.

"You can understand that?" Shishi asked Suzuki, bewildered.

"Of course I can." state Suzuki. But before he could go on, Jin cut in.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know she ain't to be hearing foul language." He scratched the back of his head. He was sitting Indian style about three feet off the ground.

"It's fine." Sizaki told him, and approached her brother. "Brother, a lot has changed since you've been gone. I've heard my fare share of bad language. It's alright." she smiled. Suzuki realized, she _had _changed. Not physically, by much, but she was indeed different. She had never been naive by any means, but she'd always appeared so _innocent_. She had always kept to herself, except for when she was with him. But he had just walked in on her laughing with someone she'd met not ten minutes ago. It was strange. He wondered what she'd seen during their time apart. Suzuki gave his sister a smile.

"Well, get situated and I'll come get you for dinner." he gestured for Jin to follow and they all left. Sizaki flopped backward onto her new bed and thought about how happy she was to have finally found her brother. Within minutes, she was asleep. At the sound of the doorknob turning she snapped awake and was sitting up before it fully opened. It was Suzuki. She let out a breath she was holding. She'd had a terrible dream. "It's time for dinner." He informed her.

"Oh, thank you." She got up and went to him and they walk to the kitchen together.

When they got there, everyone else was already seated. The table could sit eight people, but only seven were taken. Chu was at the head of the table, on his right was Rinku, Touya, then Jin. On Chus' left was Shishiwakamaru, Suzuki, then Sizaki. All eyes were on her. When she noticed the six pairs of eyes she blushed a bit. Jin, sitting across from her, broke the silence.

"Well? Surely you have a good story of two form you travels."

"Oh, um," she was obviously shy. "I, uh." They all looked at her expectantly.

"Would you all stop gawking at her? She's obviously uncomfortable with so many odd men staring at her. She only just arrived and you're prying. Give the girl some time. She'll tell what she wants when she wants." The one who rose to Sizakis' defense was Shishi. All eyes were now on him as he ignored them and continued to eat his food. Sizaki looked at him past her brother with a thankful glance.

"Well," she spoke up. "I really didn't do anything interesting. I traveled and sold dresses and told my clients to keep a lookout for word on my brother. Nothing very exiting. I did get to meet king Enki though. Lord Koenma too."

"Oh really?" asked Touya. "Being personal friends of Yusuke Urameshi, Koenma, and Enki, passage to this world was pretty easy for the six of us. I have heard though, of the normal procedure for coming here and from what I've heard, Enki himself is rarely involved, let alone Koenma. How did your meeting come about?"

"Well, I was in Gandera and I met a merchant. He said that he got potions and such from The Beautiful Suzuki," she gestured to her brother. "He said my brother was in Human World but didn't know much else. Then he started grumbling about how unfair it was that Brother didn't have to pay the fine because he was friends with the king and Lord Koenma. I heard that and thought maybe they would have a better idea of where you were. I sent a request seeking an audience with the king, about your whereabouts. I didn't think he would actually see me, but it seemed tat all the good things I was hearing about him were true, and he did. He gave me food. I asked about you and he laughed. He said something about how you almost had to fight his wife." The other occupants of the table smiled knowingly. It was true that if he'd kept going in the Demon World Tournament then in the next round he would have inevitably fought, and lost to, Kokou, Enkis' wife. Suzuki shot them all a look but continued to listen to his sisters story. " He said he would send me to someone who knew exactly where you were. He sent me with a man who brought me to a huge palace." She gestured with her hands to emphasize the enormity. "And who should I see there but Lord Koenma himself? He laughed too, only not as big. He said, yeah, he could send me right to you. He sent me with a girl, Botan, she could _fly _on an _oar_. She brought me here. Well, not exactly _here _here, but to the temple here. She introduced me to Genkai, I explained my situation and she told me that you lived here. So, here I am." With that mystery solved the rest of the meal was eaten quietly with small talk and a lot of discreet glances at Sizaki.

After the meal, Sizaki remembered something"Um, Brother?" she looked up at the blonde who was rising from his seat. "Who cooked dinner?"

"I believe it was Shishis' turn tonight." Touya answered for him, offhandedly

"Oh," she approached Shishi. She bowed deeply. "Thank you very much for this meal, it was delicious." She stood straight again and Shishi looked confused. When she saw this she was automatically flustered. She bowed again. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I get the names wrong? Are you not Shishiwakamaru?"

" ." He placed a gentle hand atop her head. She stopped her confusion then. "I am Shishiwakamaru. It's just that none of these morns have ever complimented my cooking. However, I can tell you're of a more polite kind. So thank you very much." This made her smile.

"Um, if you don't mind, please allow me to help clean up."

"Hm, that's Chus' job today. You'll have to ask him. But," he chuckled, "I don't see him objecting." He mussed her hair and left.


End file.
